


Friendly Reminders

by Hey_there_bud



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Gen, Ralphs first Christmas back, post island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_bud/pseuds/Hey_there_bud
Summary: It’s Ralph’s first Christmas after being rescued from the island. After having all physical reminders of the experience removed from his life, he is on the track towards recovery. Then, on Christmas of all days, one reminder returns.
Kudos: 16





	Friendly Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not Christmas time anymore, but I wrote this on Christmas and decided to share it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Trigger Warnings:   
> Panic attack

It was only a few months after the boys had been taken back to Salisbury. Ralph still had nightmares frequently, but his parents set up therapy sessions to help with his random outbursts of panic. His therapist’s main goal she had been trying to help him with (mostly in vain) was getting him to understand the loss of Piggy - or Will, he eventually learned - and Simon wasn’t his fault. Ralph really did try to let go, but he still felt the weight of the island everywhere he went. 

All physical reminders of the island had been taken out of his life, as he had been switched to a new school after his family found out what went down during the time he was missing. It was the first Christmas Eve back, and it looked like it was going to be a white Christmas. Snow was quickly descending and covering the streets outside. After deciding it would be great to take a walk, he leashed up the family dog and took the short loop around the block. 

He was nearly back home when he heard his name called from behind. Ralph turned towards the noise and- 

Suddenly a jolt froze him in his spot. He knew that red hair, that tall frame, that freckled face. Even if it had been months, Ralph saw that face every time he closed his eyes. It didn’t matter if there was dirt and makeup on it or not, that was the face of his nightmares. 

He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. “Jack,” Ralph stuttered out eventually, “h- how did you find me?” The boy in question moved toward Ralph, and his dog ran eagerly to meet this new person. Ralph was aware of the approaching form, and of the tugging on the leash, but his feet wouldn’t move. His breathing became rapid. He couldn’t hear anything, the pounding in his head had become too loud. His vision became unfocused, and all he could do was listed to the muted sounds most likely coming from the other boy. Eventually he felt something placed in his hands, and saw the blurry figure of his fellow islander slowly leave his sight. 

It was at least another 5 minutes when Ralph was finally able to regain awareness. Snow had been falling on his face, making it covered in small water droplets. Glancing down, he saw two things. In one hand was a small gift wrapped box, with a green bow on the corner. In the other was the leash, and at the end of it his dog was curled up at his feet, lying in the snow. Normally, he would have groaned knowing now he was going to have to dry her off, but now he just needed to get home. 

Ralph was almost running down the sidewalk when he finally reached his house. After putting up the leash, he ran up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and threw the gift on the floor before slumping on his bed. He might have been aware enough to get home, but his mind was nowhere near calm. Thoughts and images raced through his head, showing him everything that had haunted him since the boat had found them. The officer was right, he thought. We should have done better. 

His thoughts continued in an uninterrupted downward spiral for a few minutes before a knock was heard at Ralph’s door. After hearing no answer, Ralph’s older sister entered the room. Upon seeing her brother frozen on the bed, with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clenched together supporting his chin, she sighed. She had seen him in this position countless times since he came back, although they had become less frequent recently. 

“Hey Ralph,” she said softly, “can you hear me?” Ralph nodded. “Okay, I’m going to sit next to you, don’t panic.” She sat down and wrapped her arm around her brothers shoulders. “Remember what the doctor said, breathe in for 4, hold for 7, and breathe out for 8. Can you do it with me?” The smaller boy turned towards the girl, showing he understood. The two went through multiple breathing cycles before the younger’s heart rate was under control. 

“Thanks sis,” Ralph said. He took one more deep breath before continuing. “I think I’m good to go downstairs now.” Together they left the room, and Ralph forgot all about the gift wrapped object. 

The day had come and gone, and on Christmas evening Ralph found himself once again alone in his room, although this time in a much calmer headspace. He was lying once again on his bed when he glanced to the corner of the room and saw where he had thrown the gift. For a second, he considered forgetting about it and leaving it unopened. Then curiosity crept up and he gave in. 

After carefully undoing the wrapping, he was now holding a book titled The Coral Island. When he opened the cover a piece of paper fell out. Ralph picked it up and realized it was a note. 

“Hey Ralph, 

I”ve wanted to apologize for a long time. I was going to once we restarted school, then I heard you had moved to a public school. Anyway, there’s no way to express how much I regret every moment on that island after Simon. You really shouldn’t blame yourself, if I hadn’t decided to go rogue none of that would have happened.  
I didn’t know how to say sorry, and that’s why this has taken so long. Recently, Mr. Golding has been teaching us about The Coral Island, and the basis of it is similar to the island, and I thought you might like it. Hope you’re doing well, and happy Christmas. 

Jack Merridew”

The knot in Ralph’s chest loosened and he could feel his heartbeat relax as he finished the note. After taking another appreciative glance at the book, he set it on the desk for later before returning downstairs with his family.


End file.
